Revenge of the Weasley
by Moira McDuff
Summary: Sick and tired of being overlooked, Ron makes a sudden change in behaviour -- for the worse. Will his desperate attempt at attention be the undoing of his friends? *UPDATED to CH.6* Restricted for language and possible violence later.
1. Just another Weasley

It was starting out to be a glorious morning. The first birds began to chirp their favorite morning songs, the evening's fog began to dissipate, and the first whispers of dawn started creeping up over the trees.the first to lay eyes on the dew-laced world.  
  
This is where we lay our scene. A picturesque view of the Weasley household.the burrow. All is quiet, a beautiful, serene silence.  
  
Until.  
  
"FRED!!!!! GEORGE!!!!!".screamed Mrs. Weasley looking at her bedside clock."How could they? How COULD they.I swear it they get it from your side of the family, Arthur".glaring at her half-asleep lump of a husband."We're going to be late! RON!! GINNY!! Wake up!"  
  
The only noise louder than Mrs. Weasley stomping through the house was Fred and George's slightly muffled laughter. They had bewitched her alarm clock to sound at a pitch that only dogs could hear."I could've sworn she would'a heard it," chuckled George.  
  
Ron awoke with a start as his mother rushed in, a whirlwind of robes, books and clothes."Ron.Hogwarts.get up!"  
  
"Mmmmfff."  
  
"Why isn't anything packed? I told you to pack.didn't I tell you to pack?".panted Mrs. Weasley, now getting red in the face. "Ron, sweetie.you're a sixth year now.you should know better."  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Ron drudged himself out of the bed and onto the floor with his mother who was desperately trying to throw his things together. "Mum, I got it. Go wake Ginny."  
  
"Oh thank you dear, make sure you don't forget anything.I think all your robes are here, they should all be clean.your books are in the kitchen with." Ron couldn't make out the last part as she hurried into the hallway."GINNY!"  
  
Ron quickly dressed and started packing, muttering to himself."don' know why packing's such a big deal.none of these clothes are really mine anyway.not really." Picking up a pile of clothes."Here's Fred's sweater, and George's old pair of jeans.Charlie's old sweatshirt.another one of Fred's old sweaters.'pack your things, Ronnie'".muttered Ron sarcastically, imitating his mother."Pack MY things.right." Pig hooted in protest. "At least YOU'VE got your own cage, pig."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miraculously, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley made it to platform 9 and ¾ on time, with fifteen minutes to spare. A Weasley record. "Whoo! We made it!" laughed Mrs. Weasley breathlessly.  
  
"Amazing, considering SOME people take forever to get ready." Ron shot Ginny a look.  
  
"Don't hate be because I'm gorgeous," retorted Ginny. "Besides, at least MY clothes match."  
  
"It's 'beautiful' "  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said it wrong, you twit. It's 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful'. It's a muggle phrase."  
  
"How do YOU know a muggle phrase, Ron?" Ginny scoffed sarcastically.  
  
"Why is it so surprising that I know a muggle phrase? Dad and Percy aren't the only ones who know anything about Muggles, you know.you wouldn't even begin to know what sort of things I know about," Ron stammered. "You never asked."  
  
"Panties in a bunch this morning, eh Ron?" Laughed a voice behind Ron.  
  
Ron smiled and retorted, "Yes they are, thank you very much," turning to the familiar voice behind him.  
  
Green eyes and a bright smile greeted him. The same old mussled hair, same old glasses.God it was good to see him again. "Yeah, thongs can be a real bitch sometimes, eh Ron?" Chorted Harry.  
  
"Oh Sod off ya wanker." Ron hugged his friend.  
  
"It's been a little while, two, thee.?"  
  
"Four actually. Four days, Harry. Got lonely that quick, eh?" laughed Ron. "I thought those sadistic muggles you live with would prove to be great company."  
  
"Oh yeah, they're GRAND."  
  
"Hello Harry m'boy!"  
  
"Hullo Mrs. Weasley." Harry's hullo was cut off short by the lack of oxygen to his brain. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry with all the love a mother of 7 can give. If you asked her, she'd be the first to admit that she loved Harry like one of her own. And he practically was, after all the summers that Harry had spent with them.  
  
"Hullo.Gin..ny," waved Harry from within Mrs. Weasley's embrace.  
  
"Hello Harry," snickered Ginny. "Mum, I think you can let go of him now."  
  
"Oh gracious me, Harry I'm sorry, I just get so worried about you sometimes." Mrs. Weasley abruptly let go of him and took a few steps back. "Especially with, well.you-know-who around. I'm always afraid that I'm never going to see you again, hun."  
  
Embarrassed for his friend, Ron spoke up.  
  
"Mom, the train'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Right! Right. Have a lovely year, dearies." Mrs. Weasley hugged each of her children tight. "Ron, don't make me send you a howler this year.I can't even tell you how I hate to do that." She gave Ron a stern look.  
  
"I know mum.I know. No howlers. I'll be an 'angel', I swear it." Ron grinned at his mother.  
  
"Have fun dearies! Be good! Learn lots! Make us proud, Ronnie." Mrs. Weasley stood and watched her children climb aboard the Hogwarts Express. 


	2. Events Blossom

A/N: I OWN NOTHING..well, almost nothing. Sorta. Kinda. Yeah.  
  
Summary: Mrs. Weasley has just sent her kiddies (including Harry) onto the Hogwarts Express for another exciting year at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Waving goodbye from the station, Mrs. Weasley watched her two redheads disappear into the train. "Now," she muttered, "I believe a little talk is in order for a certain Weasley duo."  
  
Inside the train, Ron, Harry and Ginny went to find Hermione. "I wonder why she wasn't on the platform with the others?", questioned Harry.  
  
"No doubt she's already studying for this coming year," Ron smirked, "It's a wonder she has any life at'all."  
  
"Just because you don't have a life, doesn't mean you have to insult mine, Mr. Weasley." Ron turned with a start, coming face to face with a beaming Hermione. "Now is that any way to talk about a friend you haven't seen for 3 months?'  
  
"Oh! I didn't really mean that, y'know. It was a compliment, really. Sort of," Ron was stammering.  
  
And for good reason. Hermione had certainly changed a bit over the summer. In fact, everyone had. Harry had started to resemble the man he was going to become. A few inches taller, broader chest, and he wasn't stick and bones anymore. The boy had actually started to develop muscles. As Ginny would later put it, his body was finally the same age as his eyes.  
  
Ginny, still fifteen, had started growing out her hair. Her red tresses barely covered the back of her shoulders. Though thin, a little figure had started to show. Which Ginny, of course, was absolutely thrilled about. George and Fred had complained numerous times about how long she spends in the bathroom, convinced that she's just admiring her newly blossoming body. Ginny would always deny it, but with a smile.  
  
Now, Hermione, had changed more than all of them. Instead of the pale, scruffy-haired, little twig that Ron had always remembered her as, (except at the Yule Ball); Hermione had somehow transformed herself over the summer into a lady. Her skin was no longer pale, but like something close to ivory, blemish free and smooth. Her hair had grown as well, and wasn't quite as "puffy" as they had all once thought. It was just thick, full, and reflected the light as if it were gold.  
  
'Why am I thinking this?? Its just Hermione. The same old Hermione. Big toothed, knotted hair Hermione. Right??' Ron desperately thought.  
  
And the biggest change came to light when they all trotted into their cabin. Hermione took off her robe and."Sweet Merciful Merlin!" Ron gasped under his breath. She had breasts. 'Oh no, oh no.mustn't look. Can't look at 'em. OH GOD. I'm staring.' Ron quickly diverted his eyes as he plopped himself down into his seat. 'She has boobs, she has boobs, she has boobs.' Ron chanted in his head, still looking down at the floor.  
  
This wouldn't have been quite so embarrassing if Ron had felt like he too had matured. But alas, no. Still baby-faced, and very little body hair, poor Ron was just a slightly taller version of his former 11-year old self. Even at sixteen, his body had yet to go through puberty as fast as the others. 'God, I must look like a child to her,' Ron thought to himself. 'Why didn't I eat all my vegetables like mum told me to? She said they'd help me grow. Why didn't I listen? Maybe if I eat a lot now.'  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Startled, Ron quickly looked up, and then right back down again. "Yeah, Hermione?"  
  
"Is everything okay? You look paler than usual."  
  
Averting his eyes to everything in the cabin BUT Hermione, Ron squeaked and then cleared his throat, "Yes! Yes, everything's great. No problems here. Just, ummmm following a fly that's buzzin' around the cabin. See it? Just there!" Ron pointed to a non-existent fly in a desperate attempt to save his dignity.  
  
Harry clapped his hands together in a sudden "WHAP". "I got it, Ron. No need to worry now." Harry just grinned with devious pleasure at his obviously embarrassed friend.  
  
"Gee Harry, thanks." Ron stated with a slight growl in his voice.  
  
"So, Hermione, how was your summer? You look GOOD girl! What did you do??" Ginny scooted over to Hermione to get all the juicy details.  
  
"Yeah, Mione, anything BIG happen? Anything unusual pop up over the summer?" Harry was grinning.  
  
A look of terror spread over Ron's face.  
  
"Harry, join me out in the hall for a sec." Ron nodded to the door.  
  
"Sure, Ronnie, let's go." Harry was smiling even wider now.  
  
"Don't call me Ronnie."  
  
Ron ushered Harry out the door and into the corridor. Harry could barely contain his laughter as his flustered friend grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "What the hell is wrong with you??"  
  
"Wrong with me?" Harry was bent over laughing. "Wrong with me. Ron, what the hell was wrong with you in there? You act like you've never seen a girl before."  
  
"WELL, she's different! She's got, um, you know."  
  
"Breasts?"  
  
"YES! God, do you have to say it so loudly?"  
  
"You're such a twit. I can't believe that you're this embarrassed over Hermione."  
  
"That's just the point! It's HERMIONE. She's not supposed to do that." "Not supposed to do what?" Harry was laughing harder.  
  
"Have Br," Ron lowered his voice, "have breasts."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to be okay if we go back inside?"  
  
Gathering his composure, Ron shakily answered, "Yeah, I suppose. But don't go asking her stupid questions like that. She'll notice! That's the last thing I need - Hermione shaking her bloody chest at me to make me blush. I'll die."  
  
"Well well well, Weasley's finally noticed girls."  
  
Both Ron and Harry turned to find Draco Malfoy sneering at them. Ron's body went cold. 'oh no.'  
  
~*~ 


	3. No more Ron

A/N: I own nothing. Except the crap, maybe.  
  
Summary: Our favorite foursome is on their way to Hogwarts when Ron embarrassingly discovers Hermione. (evil grin) Unfortunately, now Malfoy knows.  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy just stood there and laughed in the cruel and malicious way that he always did. 'This is just too good,' he thought.  
  
"Malfoy." A look of disgust spread onto Harry's face. "What a surprise. I thought eavesdropping was below your usual 'high standards'."  
  
"Not to worry, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "The day's still young," looking Ron up and down. "And by the look of things, there will be PLEANTY more opportunities to make your lives miserable. Isn't that right Ronnie? With your schoolboy crush, and all?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Been there. Done that. Your parents say 'hi' by the way."  
  
Ron was so mortified that he almost didn't react in time to stop Harry. Getting in between the two seconds before Harry's fists reached Malfoy's face. "Not now, Harry," he whispered.  
  
Malfoy wasn't even fazed. He just stood there, smirking. "Too bad, Weasley. You just stopped him from reclaiming what was left of his dignity. Such a good friend you are." And with that, Draco Malfoy calmly slid between them and made his way down the train.  
  
"Thanks a LOT, Ron." Harry turned his back on his friend.  
  
"He wasn't worth it, Harry!"  
  
Turning around so quickly, Ron had to take a step back. "That asshole just insulted my parents! He insulted you too!" Harry's face was getting redder by the moment.  
  
"I know, Harry. I know. But you can't let him get to you."  
  
"No offense, Ron, but you can be a real pussy sometimes," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Ron was stunned. Whatever color was left in his cheeks quickly dissolved.  
  
Harry continued, "at least Fred or George would'a come up with some comeback. How could you just stand there?"  
  
Quietly and coldly, Ron muttered, "I'm not Fred or George. I'm your friend." He could feel the tears starting to swell behind his eyes. Refusing to let Harry see him cry, Ron turned and walked away.  
  
"Ron. Ron! Shit." Harry called after his friend. Realizing what he had just done, Harry turned and kicked the wall.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Back inside the compartment, Harry plopped down next to Hermione. His face was flushed and his hands were still shaking. Concerned not to see Ron with him, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Harry? What the hell happened?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Ginny groaned, "School hasn't even started up yet! What'd that brainless toad do this time?"  
  
"Oh the usual," chuckled Harry. "Insulted the memory of my parents, made fun of Ron, sneered, laughed, left."  
  
"What did you do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"WELL, I was about to hit the bastard, but Ron stopped me."  
  
"Good for him," nodded Hermione. "No need for you to stoop to his level, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. I was just so mad!" He looked gravely at Hermione. "I could'a killed him, Hermione. I really could've."  
  
"Where is Ron?" questioned Ginny, looking around the hall.  
  
Harry just sat there, looking at the ground.  
  
"Harry. What happened? What did you say to him?" Hermione was looking concerned.  
  
Harry shook his head and groaned. "I was an asshole, Hermione."  
  
Ginny and Hermione just stared at him. Calming down and wising up, Harry continued. "I. I told him he was a pussy for not standing up to Malfoy." Ginny gasped. Harry continued, stammering. "I, I was just so mad. I couldn't believe that he would just stand there and take it! If not for my sake, then for his own!" Harry put his head down again. "I blew up at him. I shouldn't have. I know."  
  
"Where is he, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. He walked away."  
  
"Well, we've got to go find him!" Hermione was making her way to the hall.  
  
"He's not far, Mione," Ginny reassured her. "Hell, it's just a train. He couldn't have gotten far."  
  
"I know, Ginny, but we should talk to him, at least." Hermione looked at Harry. "You should be the one to talk to him."  
  
"I know. Don't think he'll be real eager to see me, though." Harry looked up at Hermione. "I think I really hut him. Maybe you should be the one to find him."  
  
"I'm not the one who called him a pussy, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, but you're part of the reason that Malfoy was giving him a hard time." Only after Harry had said this, did he realize that he shouldn't have.  
  
"ME? Why the hell would Malfoy care what Ron thought of me?"  
  
Harry's mind was racing with worry, trying to find a way to weasel his way out of this one. "Oh, you know, the usual stuff. You're born of a muggle family, he's friends with you, yadda yadda yadda."  
  
Hermione didn't look convinced, but Malfoy's reasons for making fun of her were the least of her concerns right now. "Well, he's born of a family of death eaters. Wouldn't expect any less, I sup'pose."  
  
Relieved that Hermione appeared to be buying his story, Harry breathed a deep breath for the first time since Malfoy left. He had already hurt Ron once today, no need to worsen his situation. Standing up, Harry spoke; "That doesn't really matter right now. You're right Mione, let's go find Ron."  
  
Before Harry could get out the door after Hermione, Ginny grabbed his elbow. Quietly, she whispered, "Harry, was that really why Malfoy was making fun of Ron?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, it was part of the reason, Ginny, yeah." He ruffled her hair and smiled, "Let's go find him."  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled back, her stomach all a flutter.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron had made his way back to the end of the train, watching the landscape fall farther and farther away. His face was red and blotchy, eyes puffy from crying. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he was quite the pathetic sight. Harry's words were echoing in his mind over and over again. 'How could you just stand there?' 'Harry, I'm so sorry.' 'He insulted my family! He insulted you too.' Ron just shook his head. ' I know, I know.' 'no offense Ron, but you can be a real pussy sometimes.' Another wave of tears made their way to his cheeks. 'What's wrong with me?' Ron's thoughts were getting louder and louder in his head. 'I should've said something. I should've.' Ron slid down the side of the train, hitting the floor with a thud. He curled up, his arms around his knees. Incoherent thoughts were swirling in his mind. 'at least Fred or George would'a come up with a come back' 'Ron, how do YOU know a muggle phrase?' 'Ron, why can't you be more like your brother, Percy?' 'Now, which Weasley brother are you?' 'Do I need to ask YOUR name? Red hair, a hand me down robe, you must be a WEASLEY.'  
  
"I'm RON! I'm Ron." He was crying harder now. "Not that anyone notices, or cares." His voice was getting softer, "even my best friend wishes I was someone else."  
  
A moment of clarity hit Ron like a thunderbolt. Suddenly, everything was so clear to him. 'If that's what they want,' Ron thought, 'that's what they'll get.'  
  
"Ron Weasley no longer exists." 


	4. Dark Clouds

First of all, I'd like to thank "Chiad," "Just Another Author," "Me", and "Missi" for reviewing!!! I really appreciate the feedback. Sooo, I've decided to make a few changes. One of the more obvious, is the rating. "J.A.A" has pointed out that it's a bit rude for children. Very true. So, now its rated "R". "Me" has let me know that it is a bit Americanized. and I hadn't noticed it, but now I see it! It is, and that sux. So, I'm going to make a REAL effort to "Brit it up" a bit. We'll see how well that goes. Lol  
  
A/N: I own nothing, except the crap.  
  
Summary: Poor Ron! After a run-in with Malfoy, and a few disheartening words from Harry, (and an entire life of being disregarded and overlooked), Ron has made a sudden decision.  
  
~*~  
  
A moment of clarity hit Ron like a ton of bricks, and they all fell to his stomach. The rocking of the train nursed his ramblings into an idea, and suddenly everything was clear to him.  
  
A change was in order.  
  
His entire life, people have been overlooking him. Disregarding him as "just another Weasley". After all, he had made no real attempt to stand out from the rest of his redheaded family. He wasn't ambitious like Percy, or quick-witted like Fred and George; and Ginny, well, she was the only girl in the family besides mum. She didn't really need anything to stand out.  
  
And what about his friends? They had all made names for themselves. Hermione was this genius witch, and Harry - well, Harry was the 'boy who lived.' He didn't even have to work at getting noticed; he was born with notoriety.  
  
'What about me?' Ron thought. 'I'm just 'Hermione Granger's friend', and 'that Weasley boy who hangs out with Harry Potter. Why can't I be the one who stands out? Who gets noticed? Who actually has the ballocks to beat the seven shades of shit out of Malfoy.' A smile spread across Ron's weathered face. Not Ron's usual charming, good-natured smile, something new. Something terrible.  
  
He had made a decision.  
  
Thinking out loud, Ron whispered, "This year's going to be different. No more spineless Ron Weasley, no. No. Everyone who's ev'r yanked me around will get theirs, you can be dead cert 'bout that."  
  
"Dead cert about wot?" Harry, Hermione and Ginny had just rounded the corner, a look of concern and relief on their faces. More concern than relief on Harry's.  
  
Ron, surprised, looked up quickly, his natural smile returning to his face. "Dead cert that Malfoy is the biggest bloody wankstain that ever lived."  
  
Everyone laughed in relief; Ron appeared to be all right. "Ron, you okay? I, err, we got scared when you didn't come back to the cabin." Hermione was shifting her weight, "We were worried that maybe Malfoy" "Had found me?" Hermione returned her gaze to Ron, who was looking less and less like himself. "Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Mione. Malfoy's not going to be a problem this year."  
  
"Since when is Malfoy not a problem?" Harry stated, his look grave.  
  
"Since now." Ron replied calmly. "Rather, he won't be. Soon."  
  
Harry chuckled, "You planning on killing him, Ron?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The silence was deafening. Neither Harry nor Hermione could think of what to say. They just stood there in dumb shock, staring at Ron. He was serious. It took another Weasley to call Ron's bluff.  
  
"You're so full of it, Ron." Ginny was grinning.  
  
Ron's head was racing again. Had he said too much? Maybe it's too soon to let them all in on this. Besides, he'd have more time to explain back at Hogwarts. Deciding to play along, Ron just laughed. "Gotcha."  
  
Nervous laughter echoed throughout the back of the train as Hermione and Harry tried to catch their breath.  
  
"Good one, Ron."  
  
"Yeah, had us fooled there for a sec'."  
  
Ginny gently pushed Ron on the shoulder, "I knew you were all mouth and no trousers."  
  
"Yeah, guess you know me too well, Ginns." Ron ruffled her hair as Ginny ducked.  
  
"Why is everyone doing that??"  
  
Everyone laughed again, and this time it was genuine.  
  
~*~  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts just as a storm was moving in. Ominous black clouds rolled in as streaks of lightning were visible just along the horizon. "Clouds moving in," said Harry, eyes to the sky. Hermione joined his gaze. "Still a ways off yet. Think it's going to rain?"  
  
Ron spoke with a confidence Harry hadn't heard before. In fact, no one had. Not even Ron.  
  
"Storm's comin'." Ron's eyes were cold. "Soon."  
  
"Best take cover then, eh Ron?" Harry was shivering.  
  
"Yes." Ron's gaze was distant. "Best."  
  
A low rumbling echoed off the mountains as the four friends set off to find shelter. 


	5. A Decision is Made

Sorry it took me so damn long to get this posted, but with ff.net down, and me moving, I got a little distracted and got nothing done. My apologies. SO! I plan on making up for it by writing an extremely long chapter. There. Hopefully all are happy. IF not. Well, write me.  
  
P.S. Thanks Bosco! I appreciate the encouragement. And you're welcome "Just Another Author", * big smile *  
  
A/N: I own nothing, 'cept the crap.  
  
Summary: Ok, Ron's getting' a little creepy. He's decided to make a name for himself, just what that name is has yet to be discovered. Harry suspects something, and Hermione - well, you'll see.  
  
~*~  
  
Big drops of rain started hitting the great stone walls of Hogwarts just as the Sorting Ceremony was starting. The Great Hall was all a buzz - friends reuniting with friends, talk of the upcoming Quidditch matches, questions as to whom the new Dark Arts Professor would be - one couldn't help but smile listening to the exuberant chatter. However, Hermione wasn't smiling, and neither was Harry. They were preoccupied. Rather, they were confused.  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting just across the table from Ron; his look was distant. He hadn't been acting like himself, not one bit. The Sorting Ceremony had always been Ron's favorite of all the celebrations at Hogwarts, but this year was different. Ron seemed distracted; the usual dumb grin on his face had been replaced with a thoughtful look - his eyebrows crunched up, lips thin in concentration. If Hermione didn't know any better, it almost looked like he was trying to remember something for a test.  
  
'But that's not possible,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Ron wouldn't be studying this early into the term. Unless,' She shook her head and laughed at herself. 'No Hermione, there's no way. That's too big a leaf for Ron to turn over. Not this quickly, at least.' But the thought still nagged at her. Could Ron finally be taking his studies seriously? That could explain his constant distraction! She couldn't count the number of times she had wandered in and out of past conversations due to an upcoming test. 'Maybe my bugging him about doing his homework finally paid off,' she thought to herself. 'But that would mean that Ron's taking me seriously, and he would never,' Hermione glanced over at Ron, whose trance-like stare was looking right at her, or rather through her. A light tingle raced down her back as a sudden heat washed over Hermione; she darted her eyes away from him, her cheeks blushing furiously. 'Why did I just do that?? Its just Ron! Look up again, Hermione. Look him in the eye and don't get all flustered!' Hermione silently screamed at herself and re-gathered her composure. Looking up again, her gaze finally caught Ron's, and for the first time the entire day he was actually looking at her. His good-natured smile finally returned home.  
  
"All right there, Mione?" She smiled, "Yeah. You?" "Yeah." Ron's attention turned from Hermione to the front of the Hall, Head Master Dumbledore was beginning his annual "Start of Term Speech." The butterflies in Hermione's stomach subsided finally as she thought to herself, 'It's going to be an interesting year.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry couldn't stop looking at Ron. What was going on in that head of his? Harry had never seen Ron like this, so distant. He was still feeling sorry about what he had said to him on the train; he never should have said those things. After all, Ron WAS just looking out for him, like he always did. Was Ron still mad and not telling him? Guilt ate away at his empty belly, which at this point was yelling at him for not eating more lunch. 'He must really hate me right now,' Harry somberly thought to himself. 'I would.' He tenitively looked up at Ron whose attentions were still elsewhere. 'He won't even look at me. I guess he really is mad.' Harry returned to looking down at the table, his feet quietly kicking the legs. 'Spose it's my own fault, really - shouldn't 've gotten angry.' Harry's attention was caught by Ron's smile. Straightening up quickly, he timidly returned the smile, only to find that it wasn't directed at him. Ron was smiling at Hermione. 'Ahh, of course.' Harry was about to slouch down again, only to be interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's "Start of Term Speech." Harry turned towards the front of the hall, happy to be distracted from his thoughts. 'This year is NOT starting out well.'  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was concentrating. Hard. Very hard. In fact, Ron had never concentrated on anything so hard in his life. 'Who am I?' was repeating over and over in his head. 'Rather, who should I be? I already know who I am.' Ron shifted his gaze towards the ongoing storm outside. 'Everyone's made it quite clear who I am. A nobody. But I'm not! I know I'm not. I just need to figure out who it is I need to be.' Ron was so deep in thought, he actually had to remind himself to blink now and again. 'Practically speaking, there aren't any bad seeds in the family. Maybe that's where I need to start.' A small grin spread over Ron's face at the thought of reeking havoc. 'Yeah, someone tough. Someone who won't put up with Malfoy's bullshit, or anyone else's for that matter. I'll be strong, menacing. The crowds'll part when I walk through. Everyone will know my name!' The very thought of notoriety pulled at Ron's heartstrings. To be recognized for being Ron, and not just a Weasley, was what he had always wanted. And he was going to get it. By whatever means possible. Just then, he noticed that he had been looking right at Hermione this whole time. Snapping out of his self-induced trance, Ron grinned at her. "All right there, Mione?" "Yeah. You?" And for the first time in a long time, Ron answered truthfully. "Yeah." Ron glanced over at Harry, who was looking miserable. 'Wonder what's eating him?' Ron thought off-handedly. He was about to ask, when Dumbledore began his "Start of Term Speech." Ron turned his attentions frontward, a smile on his face. 'This is going to be a hellufa year.'  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat up from his chair at the front of the Great Hall, quietly cleared his throat, and addressed the students. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." The crowd of eager students applauded feverently. Waving his hands, Professor Dumbledore quieted them in a sudden hush. "Before we begin, I'd like to announce a few start-of-term notices. Firstly," pointing to the two empty chairs on his right. "We indeed do have two Professors missing in action." Ron, Harry and Hermione all turned to the head table to find that Professor Snape was gone! Harry's heart, along with the rest of the Gryffindor's, leapt at the sight. Had their most despised Professor left the school? The Great Hall was a- gasp with whispers. As if on key, Professor Dumbledore continued. "Our potions Professor will not be joining us in the festivities tonight. Professor Snape, instead, has graciously accepted the task of brewing a potion for our other missing Professor." Hermione quickly turned to Harry, who's smile was beginning to return.  
  
Quietly, she whispered, "Do you think it's him?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I hope so."  
  
Ron, trying to not look confused, whispered back. "Who are we talking about?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued, "I am please to announce that Professor Lupin has returned to Hogwarts as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor."  
  
The reaction was mixed. Half the students erupted in joyous applause and cheers. About a quarter of the others politely clapped, while the rest sat in shock. Those same students were the children of all the parents who had furiously written Dumbledore three years ago in protest to Professor Lupin teaching at Hogwarts. Many of them were still scared to death of the man. Harry, Ron and Hermione just clapped as hard as they could.  
  
Harry grinned till it hurt. 'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.'  
  
~*~ 


	6. Blockade

Oh sweet Jesus. I am so very very sorry for taking 3 months to update!!! I moved, and then I was scheduled to work every single day, and then I just putzed. I'm really sorry guys. I hope I can make it up to ya.  
  
A/N: I don't own a damn thing  
  
Summary: When we last left our story, Ron had decided to raise a little hell. There were no bad seeds in his family, and by God it was time there was. Oh, and Lupin's back! * big smile *  
  
~*~  
  
Ron aimlessly walked through the corridors of Hogwarts on his way to the Gryffindor Commons room after eating quite a bit less than normal. Half awake, half dreaming, Ron thought of the year ahead and how different it would be. How different HE would be. Without even noticing, Ron had reached the Pink Lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Oh bugger, what was it?" Ron had been so deep in thought the whole feast, he had missed the new password.  
  
"Toad lips?"  
  
The Pink Lady shook her head.  
  
"Rusty Cauldron?"  
  
The Pink Lady huffed out a "NO".  
  
"C'mon, can't you just let me in? I didn't hear the new password earlier."  
  
The Pink Lady just turned up her nose. She was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I'm RON. Ron Weasley! I've been here a thousand times! Surely you know I'm a Gryffindor!" Ron's ears were getting hot.  
  
The Pink Lady was obviously starting to loose interest when Ron exploded.  
  
"Listen, you pink cow, I am a Gryffindor! I have been going in and out of this door for SIX years now, and I am not about to let some tattered painting with an attitude stop me!"  
  
The Pink Lady went pale.  
  
"SO, unless you want to feel the wrath of Ron Weasley, let me in!"  
  
The Pink Lady's eyes narrowed, and she spoke very calmly. "Are you, by any chance, related to those two Weasley boys, Fred and George?"  
  
Still fuming, Ron sputtered, "Yes! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I KNEW IT!" The Pink Lady almost jumped out of her painting, she was breathing so hard. "I cannot even begin to tell you how many times those, those BOYS have made my life a living - one day they turned me around so I couldn't see the children! They even went so far as to threaten me with paint thinner! I can't remember how many times I went to Professor Dumbledore about them - "  
  
Ron's chin hit the floor. His first attempt at being intimidating had failed miserably. Fred and George still outshine him, even when they're not here! He was about to let her have another taste when Neville Longbottom emerged from around a corner.  
  
"All right there Ron?"  
  
Ron let out a heavy sigh and unclenched his fist. "NO. Do you know the password by chance?"  
  
Neville smiled, "Sure, it's Pumpernickel."  
  
Now pacing back and forth within her painting, the Pink Lady was so busy listening to her own voice that she didn't even hear the password. Neville and Ron looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Isn't the door supposed to open now?" Neville whispered.  
  
"I'm afraid I may have put her in a foul mood." Ron's face went red.  
  
" - and then in their fourth year, they drew a mustache on me!" She turned to point at Ron when the Pink Lady finally noticed Neville. "Oh!" Clearing her throat and regaining her composure, "Password?"  
  
Neville was trying hard not to laugh. His words coming out in short spurts. "Pum-per-nickel."  
  
The door swung open and Neville and Ron made their way in. The Pink Lady's voice calling out from behind them. " - Those horrid boys!"  
  
Ron let out a sigh of relief as he plopped himself down in one of the chairs, glad it was finally over with. "Thanks, Neville."  
  
"No worries, Ron. Wouldn't recommend getting her that hot again, though." He laughed as he tromped up the stairs towards the dormitories.  
  
Ron bitterly laughed to himself. "Yeah, wasn't even ME who got her mad." He closed his eyes and thought that maybe Fred and George had done enough hell raising in their days at Hogwarts for Ron to continue. "That's an act I don't think I can follow." He yawned and sulked deeper in the chair, his eyes heavy. Starting to drift off, Ron's thoughts began to swirl around and around - till there was only darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
- Suddenly, Ron found himself outside. Becoming more aware of his surroundings, he looked to be in the Haunted Forrest just next to the school. Before he could ask what he was doing there, a scream echoed throughout the woods. "Harry." Ron started to run, but his legs wouldn't move. Pulling harder, Ron began to move, but he felt as if he was surrounded by mud. Harry screamed again. "Harry! I'm coming!" Pulling harder, Ron's muscles burned like fire. 'Why can't I move?!', he thought. He was sinking. Desperate now, Ron grabbed out for something to hold on to. His hand landed on something - a foot. Terrified, Ron looked up. A pair of red eyes glared down at him as a hand shot out for him -  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was startled awake by a screeching outside. Just then Harry and Hermione rushed into the common room, slamming the painting behind them.  
  
Ron's heart was pounding, his brow doused with sweat. What a dream!  
  
"What was HER problem?" Hermione breathlessly asked Harry.  
  
"That would be my fault, I'm 'fraid." Ron squeaked out from his chair, catching his breath.  
  
"Ron! Didn't see you there." Harry's face lit up.  
  
"Yeah, that was sort of the plan."  
  
"Mione, all right if we finish talking later?" Harry nodded towards Ron.  
  
Catching on, "Right. See you then. Night Ron, night Harry." Hermione gracefully made her way towards the dormitories. Not even realizing it, Ron followed her every step, mouth slightly agape. It wasn't till Harry plopped down beside him did he snap out of his trance.  
  
Harry's look was grave, almost like he was nervous.  
  
"Ron" "Harry" They laughed.  
  
Ron smiled, "you first."  
  
Harry, relieved to have his friend smiling again, continued.  
  
"Listen, Ron - about what happened earlier - on the train."  
  
Ron shook his head, "It's all right, Harry. Really."  
  
Harry interrupted him. "No, Ron. It's not. I feel really bad 'bout what I said." Harry looked down, his fingers fidgeting slightly. "I was so pissed at Draco for saying what he said - especially about my parents." His voice wavered.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"But I took it out on you, and I shouldn't 've." Harry's eyes met Ron's. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ron smiled. "Harry, it's all right. I'm not mad!" He scooted closer to his obviously distraught friend. "What you said did me some good, actually."  
  
"Calling you a pussy did you some good?" Harry looked confused.  
  
Ron let out a loud laugh. "Yeah! It did. Sort of." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he continued, "I've made a decision."  
  
Harry leaned in closer, signaling Ron to continue.  
  
Ron didn't know where to begin, so he just started talking. "You know, when you found me on the floor of the train?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, well, that's where it hit me - there on the floor - I looked back at what I've done with myself, and there was nothing there."  
  
Harry was confused, how could he say something like that? "You're not nothing, Ron."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I am. Er, rather, I was. Rather, I won't be - soon."  
  
"What are you taking about?"  
  
Ron was getting flustered. How could he make Harry understand? He was somebody, Hermione was somebody, hell, even Neville was somebody. They had all made names for themselves.  
  
"The Pink Lady, you know how she was screeching at you?"  
  
Harry spoke slowly, "yeah-"  
  
"I didn't know the password, and so I tried to make her let me in." Ron's face was getting red. "So I threatened her."  
  
Harry's brows clenched. "You what?"  
  
"I threatened her, Harry. I mustered all the anger I could, and I threatened her. And you know what she did? She started ranting and raving about Fred and George!"  
  
"Wait, you're mad because she started talking about your brothers?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron stammered, slamming his hand against the chair. "No, I mean - I'm mad because I didn't even phase her. Harry, I didn't scare her at all!"  
  
Harry started chuckling.  
  
"Don't laugh, it's not funny."  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry but, yes it is."  
  
"No, Harry, no-" Ron could feel tears welling up inside him again. "I knew you wouldn't understand." He sank back into the chair, his arms crossed.  
  
"Ron, I'm trying. But you're not making any sense." Harry leaned in towards him.  
  
Ron shot up, "I'm making myself perfectly clear, Harry. You just don't understand." He moved around the chair, his back to Harry. "You can't understand. If it had been you instead of me trying to get into the commons room, the Pink Lady would've let you in."  
  
Now Harry was standing, "No she wouldn't of."  
  
Turning towards Harry, Ron continued. "YES, Harry, yes she would've. She probably would've bowed or curtsied too!" Mimicking the Pink Lady's voice, "Password? Oh my, it's Harry Potter, why of course you can go in, you're famous!"  
  
"Is that what this is all about?" Harry's voice went soft, "You're this upset because you're not famous?"  
  
Ron silence was all the answer Harry needed. "Ron, it's not all it's made out to be."  
  
"Right." He laughed condescendingly, "Sure Harry, it's horrible having everyone know who you are."  
  
"Yes, actually, it is."  
  
"How can you say that? You should be happy that people know you. But no, all you do is bitch and moan about it."  
  
"You do remember how it is I came to be famous, don't you Ron, or do I have to remind you?" Harry's tone had gone bitter.  
  
Ron was silent.  
  
"Let Voldemort kill your parents and see how famous you become." And with that, Harry stormed upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. He was getting tired, but there was no way that he could go upstairs. Not with Harry still fuming. It was getting close to midnight, and Ron's eyes were starting to droop. Frustrated with the situation he had gotten himself into, Ron plopped down on the couch with a huff.  
  
"If only I could get him to understand-" Ron head was in his hands. "He wouldn't be so pissed." Unfortunately, Ron's stubbornness wouldn't let him admit to himself that he was wrong. Ron laid down on the couch, prepared to spend the night there.  
  
Thoughts crept in and out of Ron's drowsy mind. 'Who needs Harry Potter as a friend, anyhow?'  
  
As he drifted off, Ron glanced at the windows. If he hadn't been so sleepy, he would've seen the pair of eyes looking back at him.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
